


Guardian Angel of Hope's Peak (Sephiroth!Cloud!Reader X Danganronpa)

by Archangel61



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Final Fantasy VII, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Reader-Insert, Shinra Company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel61/pseuds/Archangel61
Summary: Ah, yes Hope's Peak High. A school where students with talents are handpicked to attend this prestigious learning academy. (M/N) (L/N), also known to as Sephiroth was given the honor of going to this school recommended by Headmaster Jin Kirigiri himself. Dealing with enemies of the Shinra Electric Power Company is one thing...homework, friends and girls...that's another matter.





	Guardian Angel of Hope's Peak (Sephiroth!Cloud!Reader X Danganronpa)

**(A/N: This is a Non-Despair AU and you, the reader are going to have the combined personalities and abilities of both Cloud and Sephiroth. Our default appearance is Cloud's hairstyle and color but with hints of silver and we're going to have green/blue mako eyes on the left and right respectively. Sephiroth is mostly the dominant part of our character but some of Cloud's personality is gonna be with us. I'll use the name "(Y/N) (L/N) in Hope's Peak while "Sephiroth" is used in his line of work. Shinra exists in this continuity and we're going to deal with shit like making new friends and girls...especially the girls... oh yeah we're gonna suffer lmfao.**

**I give credit to the makers of Final Fantasy VII and Danganronpa**

********3rd POV

Hope's Peak High. The school for the elite picked out by the staff, where students go on about their daily life within the prestigious walls of this wonderful school. It seemed quite the ordinary day...until a loud engine of a motorcycle could be heard, increasing in volume.

(Y/N) (L/N), also known as Sephiroth rode through the streets of Japan with an alarming pace, slickly dodging other vehicles with little problem despite the size of his mode of transportation. Even though he was given a Hope's Peak uniform, he ditched it and chose for an outfit more suited to his needs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eventually, he found himself in front of the school's entrance. He has seen pictures of the school before sent to him by his superiors at Shinra, but seeing its beauty with his own very eyes was _another_ matter. Guess when it comes to the best, they bring out the good stuff. Parking his vehicle into a nearby spot, he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and went on his merry way to school.

 _Flashback..._  
_"Impressive job as always!" Commented a helicopter pilot who dropped him off to one of the entrances of the building. Merely nodding his head in acknowledgement, he pilot saluted him and took off, leaving his dual colored hair to buffet in the wind._  
**_Minutes later..._ **  
_"Hey, Seph!" Turning around, he saw an auburn haired male teenager based on the appearance of Gackt. His red coat was iconic and hard to miss amongst the crowd of people walking by._

 

 **(A/N: Just imagine him within his teenage years).**  
_"Hm, hello Genesis." He replied smoothly. He offered a fist bump, which he returned with a small smirk upon his face._

_"Didn't think you'd be back so soon. The higher ups expected you to be at least to be finished in about a month." The Gackt lookalike asked, the two of them walking to a nearby cafeteria to get food._

_"Those people were small fry at best." Was (Y/N)'s reply. Long story short, the mission parameters were to eliminate a cadre of people that were rumored to be selling people as sex slaves. The moment he saw the cage was the moment their heads were separated from their necks. There were at least fifty people and one of him and yet they all fell begging for mercy. Their answer was a nōdachi through the head._

_"Right, 'Cause nothing's hard for the great Sephiroth huh?" Genesis retorted with envy laced in his voice._

_"You're no pushover yourself. After all, you came quite close to defeating me in the simulation room." Seph replied back with some mirth. Both boys arrived at the cafeteria, where they were served food fit for the wealthy. Being a first class SOLDIER has its benefits, after all._

_"Ah, nice to see you two here." That familiar voice, brought a grin to Genesis's face. Another person the same age as them came walking by who unlike Genesis and Sephiroth was wearing the typical 1st class SOLDIER uniform. On his back with a comically large sword slightly smaller than his Fusion Sword and shorter than his Masamune but was no less easier to wield._

 

 **(A/N: Once again, imagine him when he's a teen.)**  
_"Angeal, over here!" Genesis waved his hand to signify his location towards his fellow 1st class. When the Buster Sword user came to the table, he gave Genesis a high-five and a fist bump from Sephiroth._

_"Hello to you too."_

_"Did anything new come up?" Genesis asked both of his fellow 1st class, eating prime cut ribeye while reading LOVELESS at the same time._

_"Recruits are increasing by 10% as of late. Many more people are applying to be a SOLDIER lately." Responded Angeal, eating some waffles._

_"Hm, easier said than done. Out of 100 recruits, only about 10 passed the first phase. When they were exposed to mako, almost all of them were either killed or subjected to a catatonic state." Grimaced Genesis._

_"Standards for being a SOLDIER have been increasing as of the last year." The higher-ups implemented a more rigorous training program for the cadets, courtesy of President Rufus Shinra. They also increased the mako dosage in the bodies of each potential SOLDIER to maximize their capabilities, thanks to Professor Hojo..._

_That name alone soured his mood. While no one in the company were saints, even he stood out amongst the rest of his fellow scientists, causing many to back away from him. Seph was still confused how the_ hell _was he surrounded by women when they went for a company vacation. Dude did_ not _look good in the least._

_"Hey Seph, you ok?" Angeal asked. Shaking his head, Seph merely nodded his head._

_"Oh, yeah also Rufus needed to talk to you about something. He said to come after lunch." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow._

_"What for?"_

_"Something involving being scouted to go to a high school..." Nodding his head, he finished the rest of his food and waved goodbye to his friends, making a beeline towards the big man's office._

**_Meanwhile..._ **  
_President Jin Kirigiri was having a meeting with Rufus, both of them having a civil discussion._

_"So...can I count on you to bring him in?" Asked the Headmaster of Hope's Peak._

_"If he wants to, I'll let him come with you to your high school, but (L/N) still needs to come here from time to time for missions." Just then, a knock was heard on the door._

_"Come in." Opening it, (Y/N) arrived on the scene, a look of curiosity on his face._

_"You desire to see me, President?" He asked._

_"It isn't me, but rather him." The white suited man gestured to Jin, who had a calm yet somewhat interested look on his face._

_"Hello, there Mr (L/N), or should I say, Sephiroth?" He introduced, reaching his hand out for a handshake, which he took._

_"I have been called with all names but (Y/N) will suffice." Was his reply._

_"(Y/N), I have a proposition for you." He raised an eyebrow, urging for Jin to go on._

_"You're aware of the school Hope's Peak correct?" Seph pondered it for a minute._

_"Is that not the school where students blessed with a talent are handpicked by teachers?" Jin nodded his head._

_"Correct, and you, Sephiroth has been given the option to go to this prestigious academy, especially considering your exploits with Shinra and your notoriety." While people do know of his heroism and affiliation with the company, Shinra through media manipulation was able to cover up his identity while still letting the public know of his doing. They know him as Sephiroth, not (M/N) (L/N)._

_"So the Headmaster himself has personally invited me to go to your school? I must admit, I'm quite honored." Admitted Sephiroth with a small chuckle._

_"I have been following and researching missions you undertake. Almost all of them you handle by yourself." Said Jin with an impressed tone._

_"Hmph. Good to know people like you are keeping tabs on someone like me." Was the retort._

_"Say that I desire to participate in your academy? How can I still contact Shinra?"_

_"Give me your watch for a minute." Taking it off, he gave his Rolex to Rufus, who modified it for a few minutes before giving it back to the 1st class SOLDIER._

_"When you see a blue light flashing underneath, it means that we need you for something." The SOLDIER nodded his head. He still thought about it for a minute. On one hand, he can experience something out of slashing away at people or strangling his enemies. On the other, he's going to a new environment that isn't familiar to him. After a few minutes, he came to his decision._

_"Where do I sign?" The response brought an elated smile to Jin's face._

**_Present..._ **

"Agh!" Hearing a grunt, he turned around and saw a male around 160 cm with brown hair with an ahoge and green eyes. He wore a green sweater and black jacket, jeans of the same color and red shoes.

 

Feeling bad for the kid, Sephiroth decided to come to him, offering a hand. Snapping his head towards the figure, the lad saw a tall male with glowing green/blue eyes and silver/blond hair.

"You ok?" He asked softly to the boy. Nodding his head, the teen took his hand, allowing Sephiroth to help him up.

"Thanks! I'm Makoto Naegi! What's your name?" He didn't even bother to answer that question.

"Oh! You're the silent type huh?" He asked with a sweatdrop. The look on (Y/N)'s face more or less confirmed it.

"So what class you're in?" (Y/N) checked his phone for a minute.

"Class 78." Makoto looked at him in surprise.

"I'm in that class too!" He cheered. Seeing that made him smile a bit. It was good to see kids his age act like themselves.

"You do not possess many friends do you?" Hearing that made Makoto blush, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Who would wanna be friends with an average guy like me anyway?" He said with a chuckle.

"Average or otherwise, you are here for a reason. One should feel honored." Hearing that made Makoto smile.

"You're right. Thanks!" He merely nodded his head.

"That reminds me. I need to see the Headmaster for a minute." Makoto nodded his head in understanding.

"Alrighty. See ya in a bit." Both boys went their separate ways, with (Y/N) making headway into Jin's office but not before catching a glimpse of a young girl with lavender hair and eyes of the same color. She had a braid on the left side of her head and wore a white polo shirt, along with a red tie, purple jacket and gloves made of breathable materials. She also wore black boots and a skirt.

 

When they passed by each other, (Y/N) felt her icy stare at the back of his head.

"Can I help you, miss?" He asked in a polite voice, his dual-colored eyes looking into the girl's lavender ones.

His gaze momentarily caught the detective off guard, especially since his eyes seemed to have a _glow_ in them.

"You're one of them aren't you? A SOLDIER?" Hearing that made (Y/N) raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Replied the blond/silver haired lad with narrowed eyes.

"Your eyes. People like you tend to have those same type of eyes." (Y/N) let out a "Hmph" in response.

"Interpret it however you wish. Good day." Putting his hands in his pockets, he went inside Jin's office. The girl merely looked at the direction she saw.

 _"What's a highly trained operative like him doing here?"_ Being the SHSL detective, she's solved multiple cases and did her fair share of research. She has a bit of an inkling suspicion that the newcomer is a part of Shinra. The lavender haired girl is well aware of how morally grey the company is, with people like Hojo running around. While there are good people within, it's mostly a den filled with monsters, even with various reforms made by Rufus.

Back to our protagonist, he saw Jin and a blond haired man with a bit of facial hair and blue eyes. He wore a white suit like Rufus but accompanied with a fedora.

 

"Ah, Mr. (L/N) or rather Sephiroth." Called out the man from his chair, who looked like he's about to lose his lunch.

"And you are?" Was (Y/N)'s question.

"I'm Koichi Kizakura, the people responsible for scouting people like you into this academy." (Y/N) shook his hand.

"Mr. (L/N) take a seat." He did so next to Koichi.

"So what's your first impression of the place so far?" Jin asked.

"Quite promising. So why did you call me here?" The Headmaster gave him an E-Book.

"This'll function as your ID. It has your name, measurements and talent.

Name: (M/N )(L/N)  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Height: 194 cm (6'4)  
Talent: SHSL Hero/Ace

"Interesting. Why do I have two talents?" (Y/N) asked Jin.

"Considering that your company hails you as a hero and that I've heard you're a man ahead in terms of academics and physical ability, it seemed fitting." (Y/N) pocketed the E-Book in his jacket pocket and nodded his head.

"Thanks, Headmaster." Said the blond/silver haired lad, shaking Jin and Koichi's hand.

"No problem. I wish for you to enjoy your stay here." Suddenly, Koichi's cheeks puffed out and exited the office, followed by sounds of barfing not too long after.

"Is he okay?" (Y/N) asked in concern.

"Yeah. This isn't the first time this happened."

 ** _Minutes later..._**  
"Oh, it seems we have one more addition to our class!" Said (Y/N)'s homeroom teacher, who happily went over towards him, though the difference in height made it somewhat comical since's he's a lot of inches taller. With a composed demeanor, the newcomer calmly walked into the class with his hands in his jeans pockets. She reached out for a handshake, which he silently took.

"So dear, what's your name?" His homeroom teacher asked.

"..." (Y/N) bothered not to reply, his mouth sewed shut, but his dual colored eyes scanned the class. Seeing Makoto at the far right, he gave him a small wave to acknowledge him, who greeted him with a smile.

"So you're one who prefers to keep silent, huh? I can respect that." She said, with a small pat to his head, making him cringe.

_"What am I, a pet?"_

"Can you at least tell me your talent, dear?" She asked politely.

"I'm a SHSL Ace." Was his mere reply, his smooth voice echoing through the class. Looking at his peers, he saw some girls have massive blushes on their faces, giving him flirtatious looks or giggling. The dudes were looking at him in curiosity. As his eyes scanned the class, he made eye contact with two people. The girl from earlier and another pretty one with long blue hair, eyes of the same color and wearing a white sailor uniform with a blue skirt.

 

The former was giving him a scrutinizing look, although she has a bit of a blush on her face while the latter was giving him a flirty, playful smile.

"Okay, then. Go take your seat between the girl with the blue hair and the one with purple hair."

 _"Oh, dear."_ He decided to do so, sitting between the aforementioned women.

 ***stare***  
At his left, he saw the blue haired girl still giving him the same playful smile.

 _"Damn...she is quite the looker."_ He thought.

 ***giggle*** "Thank you." That got him off guard. The girl must've seen the look on his because she replied.

"Silly boy, I read your mind." Was her reply. That response confused him even more.

"Just kidding! It's an intuition of mine!" She said once more with a giggle, drawing circles on his desk while staring into his dual colored eyes.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" A hand slammed down at his desk, prompting (Y/N) to look at the source. It was someone wearing something akin to a white military outfits, black boots and an armband that had the kanji "public morals".

"May I assist you sir?" Asked (Y/N) with a calm tone of voice.

"You do realize that you are five minutes late into class! Such tardiness cannot be acceptable!" Despite not waking to talk further, he needed to convince this guy to back off.

"I was meeting with the Headmaster to claim my ID and schedule. I am new around this campus." Hearing that made him ponder for a minute.

"Apologies. You have a point." He replied, bowing down.

"So, what's your name!?" The military style lad asked him.

"...(Y/N)" The blond/silver haired replied in a soft voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N)! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I'm the SHSL Moral Compass!" Feeling a finger to his left arm, he saw the blue haired girl smiling at him.

"I'm Sayaka Maizono! The SHSL Idol!" Said the blue haired lass, suddenly gripping his gloved left hand with her own.

"I didn't realize how bright your eyes are. It's actually kinda cute." A small blush appeared on his face, averting his gaze. Seeing the reaction the boy had, it made her giggle even more.

"Such a silly boy you are..." Sayaka then suddenly started drawing a finger up and down his left arm with her left hand while her right was gripping his palm, giving him the same playful smile and winking.

"I hope we can get along, (Y/N)~" Said the idol, emphasizing each letter of his first name, giggling all the while.

_"This girl is going to be the death of me."_

**(A/N: So...yeah! That's the first chapter. This is merely the beginning of our suffering, though...)**

 


End file.
